You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by Fourth Time's the Charm
Summary: AU - I could practically see his triumphant eyes and growing smirk through the dark mask. He had held up his end of the bargain. Cornelia POV - songfic?


**Summary: AU - I could practically see his triumphant eyes and growing smirk through the dark mask. He had held up his end of the bargain. Cornelia POV - songfic?**

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring**

"_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time_

_and turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach._

_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_and as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet."_

Playing chess with Lelouch was an interesting way to pass time. Despite the popular view of chess as a boring game, my younger brother made it so much more interesting. Seemingly random moves that tricked you into letting your guard down, only to find out it was part of his strategy. I learned to never let my guard down around Lelouch a while ago.

That was why when he made a seemingly innocent comment (something that was not so suspicious, given his status), I did not take it lightly.

"I wonder how long it will be before a successor takes Father's position," Lelouch had said airily, moving a pawn forward.

"I doubt that man will ever die," I said, moving in turn.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Planning something, Lelouch?"

"Of course not, Cornelia. How could you think of me in such a bad light?"

"Because I know you. Not as well as Nunnally but better than Euphemia, Schneizel, or Clovis. And you have something up your sleeve. Are you planning on usurping father?" I smirked.

"Possibly," his eyes were calculated, humor dancing in their farthest depths.

"I'm sure you would do a great job, but I'm afraid you'll have to get past me."

"Are we not even going to factor Schneizel into this equation?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we could find a way to be rid of him," I chuckled.

"And I'm sure I could find a way to be rid of you," he responded.

"You'll find that more difficult than you'll expect. I don't die so easily."

"Who said anything about killing?"

"You'll never win any other way."

We sat in silence for a few moments, stewing over the serious conversation. We were basically declaring war against each other. But I knew Lelouch was a good opponent. He would not be easily to beat, and I would not get bored of the game halfway through.

Because Lelouch was _interesting_.

"All the odds will be against me," he commented. He smirked at my quizzical expression. "Father is sending me to Area Eleven."

"Why would he do that?"

"To get me out of the way. Or to inspire me, perhaps. I always get the feeling he was watching me, expecting me to do something that will make him admire me. He still sees me as a little child," he pouted in a very child-like manner.

"You are just a child, Lelouch. You have just barely turned seventeen."

"Age is only a number, Cornelia," he growled.

"Good," a smile unfurled on my face. "Than I expect you to overcome those disadvantages, and I will be looking forward to seeing you challenge my claim to the throne."

"Good luck, Cornelia li Britannia."

"Good luck, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes."_

When I heard the news of Lelouch's disinheritance I wasn't surprised. When I heard of his death I wasn't fooled. When I heard of the uprising of the Elevens and the appearance of the charismatic Zero, I knew it was him immediately.

And so when a mob of Elevens, integrated with members of The Black Knights, appeared at the palace, I sat calmly in my room. I watched through the window, sipping from my cup.

"Princess Cornelia!" my knight, Guilford, came bursting into my room.

"Manners, Guilford. I expect you to knock first, next time," I sighed.

"Your Highness, this is not the time to joke. There is an attack, and your life is in danger."

"I am highly aware of that, Guilford," I took yet another sip. "I will not evacuate. I have been waiting for this moment for a year."

"Your Highness…" he trailed off.

"Enough," I dismissed him. "I will not die so easily. This game will end today. Now please get yourself to safety, my knight. I could not live with myself if I allowed you to die. I will be joining you soon with victory in my hands."

Guilford was torn, but he saw the determined look in my eyes, and he left soon after. I turned my attention back to the attack. They had managed to break the defenses. I knew Knightmare reinforcements would be coming soon but it would be too late.

The window was very easy to see through. The masked man, Zero, was looking straight through it and at me. He raised a hand to the mask, right where his lips would be, and blew a sarcastic kiss. That gesture turned into an order to continue the attack without the slightest hesitation.

I could practically see his triumphant eyes and growing smirk through the dark mask. He had held up his end of the bargain.

I placed my empty cup on the table and fingered the object I had kept concealed on my lap. He had kept up his end and so had I. This would end today. The chess pieces were up in the air, waiting for a party to snatch them up in victory.

I cocked the gun and waited for the reunion with my dear younger brother.

"Don't disappoint me, Lelouch."

"_Take him out today._

_Nice work you did,_

_You're gonna go far, kid!"_


End file.
